In Sickness and In Health
by Supaku
Summary: A promise that would last a life time. Isaac/Jenna


Hi! Supaku here! Here is a cute little short story. I was bored one day and couldn't think of what to write with another story, so I decided to write this.

* * *

In Sickness and In Health

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds chirped playfully while squirrels rummaged about in the trees. And she did not get to enjoy any of it. Instead the young auburn girl was trapped inside by her mother due to a slight fever she had. Her brother got to go out and play with his friends. She sighed heavily before going into a coughing fit.

"Cough! Cough cough!" She pulled the thin blanket around her shoulders and shivered. Despite it being the middle of summer, she was extremely cold. She gazed out the window from her bed and saw her brother playing with a small blonde boy and a hefty spikey red hair boy.

_I want to play too…_ She thought quietly. There was a small rap at her door. Her door opened and her mother stepped in. "Jenna, you need to lay down and get some rest. You won't recover if you don't." She walked over to Jenna and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You still have quite a fever. Maybe I should get your father to fetch the doctor." She said. Jenna shook her head. "No! I don't want to see the doctor!" She pulled the blanket over her head to hide herself. She always hated seeing the doctor. "Well, then you better lay back down and get some rest little lady." Her mother said with a laugh.

Jenna huffed knowing she was defeated. Her mother stood up and left the room. Jenna took one quick glance outside before laying down and closing her eyes.

The three boys stood at the edge of the river near Felix's house. They had been skipping rocks across the river and like always, Felix was using psynergy to cheat. After a while, they got bored and sat down sticking their bare feet into the river.

...

...

"Felix, where is Jenna today?" said the blonde boy. Felix played with the small stone still in his hand. "Mom said she had a fever and she had to stay in bed." He stated before throwing the stone into the river using his psynergy to move skip it across the river. He then picked up another one and began to play with it. The blonde boy stood up and put his boots back on.

The red hair boy glanced up at him. "Where are you going Isaac?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Jenna. She shouldn't have to be alone just because she is sick." He said before setting off towards her house.

Felix and Garet watched Isaac walk away. "Do you think those two are going to get married?" Garet questioned.

"Garet. One, they are only 10 years old. And second, he's going to have to go through me first." Felix grumbled as he clenched his fist around the stone turning it into sand.

...

...

Jenna did not realize she had dozed off until she found herself waking up and the sun had already begun to set. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before sitting up. She glanced around the room and saw a small boy sitting in a chair in the corner reading.

"EK!" She screamed. The boy glanced up from his book. "Hi Jenna!" He stood up and walked to her bed side. "Oh… Isaac, it was just you. Don't scare me like that!" She stuttered. She heard quick footsteps outside and her door flew open.

"Jenna! What's wrong?" her brother stood in the doorway glaring at Isaac. "Nothing brother. Isaac just startled me, that's all." She said with a smile. Felix continued to glare before turning and closing the door.

"I don't think Felix likes me anymore…" Isaac muttered. Jenna laughed and starting coughing again. Isaac quickly turned his attention back to her. "Are you okay Jenna?"

Jenna nodded. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better now. Anyway, why are you here Isaac?" Isaac brought the chair over to her bedside and sat down. "I heard you were sick, so I thought… you… might want some company." His voice grew small and a small blush came to his face. Jenna smiled. "Aw. Thank you Isaac." Isaac looked up at his best friend. He never realized, but she was wearing her hair down today. It was only to her shoulders, but she often had it pulled back into a ponytail.

He glanced back down. "But, I hope you don't catch my cold. I would hate to… have… you get sick… too…" Her voice grew small as well. They both stared down, growing completely quiet.

"Um… Don't worry. I don't get sick very often." Isaac said finally breaking the ice.

"Oh well… Alright…" Jenna fumbled with her blanket. She had no idea what to say.

"Listen Jenna." Isaac started. Jenna looked up and met his gaze. When Isaac stared into Jenna's light brown eyes, he lost his trail of thought. "I umm…" He muttered. After a bit, he finally remembered what he was going to say.

"I just wanted you to know… that if you ever need something… I'm always here…" He said darting his eyes down. Jenna stared at him stunned. "Thank you Isaac. But where did this come from?" Isaac thought for a moment. Where did it come from?

"I don't know… But I promise I'll always be here for you, in sickness and in health." Isaac looked at Jenna. Jenna smiled and said, "I promise I'll always be here for you, in sickness and in health, as well." Isaac scratched the back of his head, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair.

He made a promise he would try his hardest to keep and she made a promise she held dear to her heart.


End file.
